I Don't Believe In Fairytales
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: Chib's and Disney's story...companion piece to Where Do I Belong and Finding my way.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not Snow White,

but I'm lost inside this forest.

I'm not Red Riding Hood,

but I think the wolves have got me.

Don't want your stilettos!

I'm not, not Cinderella..

I don't need a knight,

so baby take off all your armor!

You be the beast,

and I'll be the beauty beauty.

Who needs true love,

as long as you love me truly?

I want it all,

but I want ya more!

Will you wake me up boy

if I bite your poison apple?

**Wonderland – Natalia Kills**

I remember the first time I met him, the man who would become the bane of my existence but at the same time the drug I was beyond addicted to. I knew who he was before I was told; it was his eyes that told me who he was. Those eyes that I had looked into as a flurry of emotions passed in them for the last eight years, the eyes of his daughter. It shocked me that whilst they didn't look alike those wise eyes were something only the two of them had, their eyes told of secrets and knowledge and you wanted nothing more than to decipher what was in them.

It was his daughter that caused us to meet, the stupid loveable girl had spilled her guts about the hard task she had been told to do for the last eight years and needed me to come down with the back up to save her ass. It was a little late as when I met her at the border she jumped on her bike, grabbed her Kutte out of my hands and just rode of saying she couldn't come to Charming with me. So I rode on alone, Nikki had told me enough of Charming that as I travelled the streets I felt as though I'd travelled them myself.

I roared into the lot of Teller-Morrow and turned off my bike kicking down the kickstand. I saw three men stood around looking like lambs to the slaughter and marched over to them, one guy who had wild curly hair and crazy blue eyes glanced at me before his eyes landed on my Kutte and a small frown filtered onto his face. I didn't care what they thought of my Kutte, I loved the club, a club I'd given my life to since I was eighteen but I just didn't like the Chapter it represented. A chapter that was filled with lies and corrupt bastards who used woman for their own devices and games, I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered what they did to Nikki but I had to stay strong. I couldn't let down my girl, not now.

"So you're the Sons huh?" I ask looking at all three of them.

The dude with the crazy hair tilts a hip and places his hands on them and it takes all of my restraint to not burst out laughing at his actions. But when my eyes landed on him as I said his eyes told me who he was. He had dark hair just like Nikki though hers was a shade or two lighter and he had spurts of grey through his but if anything it added to him it made him look different. The scars on his face also didn't do him any harm; they gave him the appeal of a rugged man. I snap my gaze away and it lands on the final man, his blonde hair and blue/green eyes gave him the perfect heartbreaker appeal, I almost felt sorry for every girl who had fallen under his spell.

Crazy haired man shouts a name, a woman's name and I watch as one walks out the office, her dark hair with blond streaks blowing gently in the wind. As she comes to stand with us all I glimpse slightly between her and blonde man, maybe their related.

"What do you want" the women called Gemma growls at me

"Don't throw me that look bitch you guys hurt my girl" I reply, if she wants to play who's the biggest bitch then I'm fucking down. And I'll fucking win

"Your girl" blonde man asks as Gemma comes to a stop next to him

"Chaos" I state "She asked me to drop something off if shit went bad and considering I just handed her, her bike and she smiled before leaving saying she couldn't come with me I'd say shit went bad"

"What is it?" Gemma asks but stops as another bike roars into the lot.

We all look over to see a man take of his helmet and stand. I instantly get a cold shiver down my spine as his eyes lock with mine, their coal black gaze making me feel slightly uneasy. Someone shouted him, I didn't hear as I was too lost in that fucking gaze and trying to remember how to breathe. I finally snap out of it but he continues to glare, I almost ask him why but it's like a light bulb goes off in my head 'My damn Kutte'

"Don't you glare at me boy" I say glaring right back

He drops his gaze and I smile softly before taking a deep breathe

"Chaos didn't have proof of what Clay made her do no?" I ask

"No" C's dad replies and a small shiver of pleasure runs through me as I hear he has a Scottish/irish accent. I was always a sucker for accents.

"I do, Chaos has been giving it to me over the years asking me to store it"

They watch as I pull out a manila folder out of her Kutte and puts it in Chibs' hands. His skin meets mine and I pull my hand back quickly, not really liking the feelings it stirs up. I instead get back to the task at hand

"In there you will find transcripts of all Clay's calls to Nik, emails, photos and also Transcripts of all Clay's calls to Bumble"

"How did you" Blonde man asks after looking it all over after taking the folder out of C's dad's hands.

I really need to learn these fuckers names, Chaos could have filled me in on that in her rundown of Charming. I only knew Clay's name because he was blackmailing her but everyone else, nada didn't have a fucking clue who they were.

"Chaos is like my daughter or my little sister whichever one. Yeah she'd made mistakes but where she is good at killing people she fails at protecting herself. So someone had to do it"

Gemma nods and has a thoughtful look on her face mixed with acceptance as though she knows what I mean. I mean she should if Nik grew up around here. God talking about her as Chaos has my god damn mind messed up.

"Now excuse me assholes as I need to go find my girl before she does something god damn stupid"

I walk away from them and over to my bike climbing on, I hear Gemma laugh and I know she's just spotted my name. I don't give a shit, I like my name. In the Reaper's you were given a name, a name that was different and absolutely nowhere near you're original name as a way of recognizing you. Like Ripper his name was because he's handy with knives, Chaos' name was because she can cause it, Bumble's name is because he's allergic to bees, Barney from the NOMAD Chapter's name is because he dressed up as that singing purple dinosaur for his niece's birthday. So you get my meaning, our names are a way for us to be recognized but keep our original ones hidden.

My name Disney was given to me simply because I love Disney films, I was a thirty nine year old woman who would still sit down in front of a Disney film and not move. Chaos tried for about a year to stop me watching them, she failed and instead used to join me. The two of us acting like big ass kids simply because we could. They were the times when she wasn't so haunted by her choices, when everything for the both of us was easier.

After looking for her for about an hour I give up and decide to ride back to Teller-Morrow to see if they need my help. I didn't want to go back to Vegas, not after what they did, no fucking way. I pull into the lot and Gemma waves me over. I turn off my bike and take off my helmet and walk over to her pulling in a deep breathe to deal with her holier then saint bitch attitude.

"They want to talk to you?" She says

"Who?"

"The rest of the club"

"And Clay?" I ask

"They're doing this without him"

I nod and also smirk, I'd gotten the idea that these guys didn't know how to stand on two legs without Clay behind them but I guess I was wrong. I follow her into what I can assume is their clubhouse, once the doors closed I watch slightly amazed as the all the woman, the whores from what I can tell, stop and watch as Gemma walks through. Each one of them scrutinizing her and by default me, I almost smirk as I see a few of their eyes widen as they land on my Kutte.

She opens a set of twin doors and I almost stop in my tracks as I see all the guys crowded around a room, Gemma leaves and Mr blonde smiles and motions for me to enter.

"So what is your name?" he asks as crazy eyes shuts the door behind me.

"Disney" I smirk "And don't question my name or I'll shoot you in the balls boy"

He nods "I'm Jax"

"Nice to meet you"

He goes around the table introducing everyone and I can't help but think that the minute I live this room I'll have forgot half of their names.

"So why did my daughter trust you" Chibs, also in my head known as the cute one asks

"Trust me your daughter is singlehandedly the most stubborn person I have ever met. It took me two years to even earn her trust so I don't know why she trusted me with this all I know is she did and I intend to sort shit out"

"So how did you know to bring this stuff" Crazy eyes, Tig asks scrutinising me

"She rang me before she opened her mouth, told me what she was going to do and that she needed me to bring her bike and this shit"

"But how did she know" Tig asks

"I don't fucking know alright" I stress "All I know is Nikki never went into a situation without contingencies in place. It's what made her a damned good enforcer"

They all nod and I see them all shifting through the papers on the table.

"So boys, tell me what is your plan"

"We're going to find my daughter and bring her home" Chibs replies and turns to look at me "And you are going to help us"

Oh I am, am I.

* * *

**END NOTE – So you all wanted the D and Chibs story so here it is. As I said I'm gonna start it off from Where Do I Belong's ending and bring it right up to Finding My Way and maybe sort of intertwine this one and Finding I don't know.**

**Anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLEASE…YOU ALL WANTED THE STORY SO WHERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW.**

I push all my problems to the back of my mind

Then they surface in my dreams, they come alive

I sweep all my issues to somewhere I can't find

In hope that I'll forget but there's just so many times

Why can't I be strong and just confront all my fears?

When my fear is hurting you by being sincere

But how many more days can I run? How many years?

Emotions flooding and now it's all seeming so clear

**Crying for No Reason – Katy B**

The worst thing about being surrounded by Chaos' family was the overwhelming urge to shoot them all, as they sat there dissecting the shit that got her in trouble. Each of them throwing out ideas on how to clean up this mess I can't help but wonder if they really know Chaos at all. I mean she wasn't the little girl they last saw disappearing in the night; she was a killer for god sake.

"We need to make Bumble pay" Chibs growls bringing me out of my thoughts and I look over to where he's sat running a stressed hand through his hair

He really did look like Chaos, not just in the face but in all the little ticks that she shares with him. From the way their jaw clicks on the left when they're thinking, to the way they run their hands through their hair in a certain way when stressed. And not to mention how they both think alcohol helps planning. Yeah she was a daddy's girl alright.

"To bring Bumble down you'll need to bring down the whole charter" I sigh deciding to add to the planning, my voice having been silent the last ten minutes "No doubt they all know what he does"

"Minus the women" Juice asks

"The women of this club know nothing, hell Chaos was mainly the only one who knew shit. The rest of us where just lackeys I guess you can say"

Juice nods and returns his attention to his laptop, I look over to where Jax is to see he's lost in thought before looking at me.

"How do we bring the charter down?" He asks seriously and I smile sadly

"Cause an internal war, it eliminates the protection for said charter and that way you won't get any fallout for say killing the members"

They didn't think I heard them when they said they were going to kill the members of the Vegas charter, but I may seem like a mild and meek character but I have some god damn good ears when I want them.

"How" Crazy eyes asks

"You'll need to contact Wolf" I sigh

"And he is?" Chibs asks

"The president of the Washington charter" I shrug "It's our second oldest charter and Wolf is one of the founding members of Hell's Reapers"

"And he respects women?" Chibs asks and I can see he doesn't want to trust another man who is going to let Chaos get hurt

"Yep" I nod popping the 'p' "Most of the women of his charter do the runs and shit. He has this strange fetish over women doing a man's job and getting their hands dirty. Don't ask why I never wanted to ask myself"

Everyone nods and I sigh before pulling out my smokes and lighting one up. I hate that I'm dragging Wolf into all this, but to be totally honest I don't think I'm going to be the only one. If I know Chaos like I think I do, no doubt she is already on her way to Wolf to be protected. She always liked Wolf and he always told her there was a seat at his table ready for her if she ever got bored of Vegas.

"So what exactly and I doing here" I ask before daring to voice something that twigs in my head "I'm going to be helping you take out Vegas aren't i?"

"What did you think you were here for" Chibs asks "Whiskey and Pole dancing"

"Oh darling I am above your pay grade"

I see something flare in his eyes but before I can register what it is, it's gone.

I stand up from my seat and head out of the church and continue walking to the exit door ignoring the looks of all the skanks around, their eyes bouncing off my Kutte and widening almost comically. I refrain from smirking as I head out into the late afternoon breeze and over to one of the picnic tables and settle down on top of it, my eyes revolving around the garage taking everything in. the sounds of cars being fixed soothing the ache in my bones that makes me feel years older than I am.

"You okay"

I look up to see that Chibs has followed me out, his wise eyes glued to me as he walks forward and sits on the table next to me. The scent of cigarette's new leather and a certain brand of scotch fills my senses and I can't help but think it is so him, I might not know him but I know enough to know that.

"Yeah I'm okay" I whisper

"You sure"

"No" I sigh before laughing a little "Shit has just got a whole fuck load of messed up. Chaos was always the one who dealt with it, if not people knew to get the fuck out of her way. Me I was just the quite one who did as was told and fuck the consequences towards myself"

"That's no way to live, not in an MC" He replies blowing out smoke from a cigarette I hadn't even seen him light.

"Chaos always told me the same shit" I chuckle "Now there is a girl made for an MC. I guess she had her daddy to thank for that"

"Yeah I guess" He sighs and I keep finding myself lost in his Scottish accent "She sort of brought herself up. I spent so much time here she just sort of slipped through my fingers. And now it's happened again"

"Yeah but this time It can be fixed" I reply not wanting to get into the middle of his family drama.

He shakes his head no doubt clearing thoughts before looking at me "Come on we're getting some drinks in, Clay's on his way back so we need to act normal"

"What just drinks, no pole dancing" I smirk catching his eyes to see the same thing flare in them again.

"That can be arranged"

I laugh a little as I jump off the bench and walk towards the door "As I said darling, I'm above you're pay grade"

He shakes his head and follows me as I walk in, I walk over to Jax and ask where I can hide my Kutte, if we're acting normal then I need to appear as someone who was brought in off the street. No need to rattle Clay's cage as to who I am really early in the game. That would be counterproductive. After showing me to the room Chaos used I sigh as I look around at the pictures she'd scattered across the walls before no doubt moving out to her own house.

I see pictures of her and her dad as she was growing up, one where she is no older than five sitting on the back of his Harley, his hands wrapped tightly around her and the two of them sharing a mischievous smirk. Another of her at what appears to be her sixteenth birthday; she's stood there with Jax and if I remember correctly Opie, the three of them trying to shove birthday cake into each other's faces. One of what could immediately be my favourites is of Father and Daughter at Chao's graduation, the pride showing in his eyes was enough to make a fucking room glow bright for weeks.

I look away from Choas' pictures and walk over to the wardrobe and hang my Kutte inside, my shoulders instantly feeling naked but I remind myself I'm doing this for Chaos, I can live with not wearing my Kutte if it comes to that. I walk out the room and over to the bar where all the guys are sitting and chatting the shit.

"Be nice when he get's here please?" Jax asks almost pleading

"Who Clay?"

"Yes Clay" Jax nods

"I'll be as nice as I can in this predicament"

He nods and hands me a shot which I instantly down, Crazy eyes pours me another and I thank him before downing that one too. I ask for a glass of whiskey and catch a faint smirk light up Chibs' face before he turns to talk to the man sitting next to him. Happy I think his name was.

God it's going to suck trying to remember all their fucking names, I mean seriously couldn't they have nicknames or something; I might be able to remember them then. But alas these fuckers use their real names so therefor I'll have to be a good girl and try and remember them all. I down my drink before turning to the prospect.

"Keep the drinks coming darl" I smirk "This lady wants to get hammered"

* * *

**END NOTE – I know long time since this had another chapter but I'm laid up with Flu at the moment so yeah. Anyway REVIEW and let me know what you think lovelies.**


End file.
